Fire Flowers
by Shin Aoi
Summary: Terdiam diatas atap melihat festival kembang api. Kirishima yang datang tiba-tiba dan ... BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai. Maybe kinda OOC. KIRIDEKU.


**Boku no Hero Academia©Kōhei Horikoshi**

 **Fire Flowers©Shin Aoi**

Kirishima Eijirō x Midoriya Izuku

* * *

 _Ao tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fic ini. Hanya untuk senang-senang memenuhi asupan hasrat yang kurang /seuh_

* * *

Riuh teriakan antusias terdengar jelas di dalam _dormitory 1-A class_. Para siswi sibuk menyiapkan _kimono_ spesial yang akan mereka pakai untuk melihat festival kembang api malam ini. Merias diri dan tampil cantik didepan pria yang disukai tentu hal yang wajar bukan?

Dapat dilihat, diruang santai banyak sekali _furisode_ dan _yukata_ yang terjejer rapih meminta untuk dipilih. Yaoyorozu dengan senang hati memperlihatkan koleksi yang ia punya. Bukan bermaksud buruk untuk pamer, namun beberapa temannya seperti Jirō dan Ashido tidak sempat membawa sehelai _kimono_ saat perpindahan kamar dari rumah mereka ke _dormitory 1-A class_ yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung utama Akademi Yuuei.

"Silahkan dipilih motif dan model apapun yang kau suka Jirō- _san,_ Ashido- _san._ "

Yaoyorozu nampak tersenyum cerah dan membuat gadis lain yang berada disana merasa kalau si gadis bersurai hitam itu nampak imut dengan mimik yang _fuwa-fuwa_ beserta bunga imajiner bertebaran disekitarnya.

Izuku yang tadinya hendak ke ruang santai mencoba untuk mencari kemana Todoroki untuk mengembalikan catatan yang dipinjamnya pun mengurungkan niatnya karena ia tidak melihat ada satupun spesies lelaki disana. Berbalik arah, kakinya pun melangkah menuju ke atap gedung _dorm_ nya. Melewati tangga dengan penerangan yang minim dengan tergesa-gesa, jujur saja Izuku sedikit takut jika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengejutkan dirinya dari belakang dan ternyata ia adalah ...hantu?

"H-hiii... jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Izuku!"

Menepuk kedua pipinya pelan, iris kehijauannya pun kembali fokus untuk memandang kedepan dan kakinya mulai kembali melanjutkan untuk melangkah, meniti satu persatu anak tangga yang dilewatinya.

Sesampainya disana, Izuku hanya disambut dengan kesunyian. Ia tidak melihat ada siapapun disana. Izuku berniat untuk melihat festival kembang api dari atas gedung _dorm_ nya saja. Ia sedang tidak ingin pergi kemana pun. Festival kembang api kali ini diselenggarakan di kuil yang terletak tidak jauh dari Akademi Yuuei.

Embusan angin tidak begitu kuat, Izuku merasa ia akan baik-baik saja jika berada disini dua atau tiga jam lamanya. Lagi pula, kebetulan hari ini ia memakai kemeja polos berlengan panjang. Cukup untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari embusan angin malam. Izuku menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk senyum manis.

 _Bintangnya banyak sekali,,, apakah akan ada bintang jatuh?_

Senyum manis Izuku seketika lenyap begitu ada bayangan hitam yang menghadang diatas wajahnya. Sontak, Izuku melayangkan tinjunya kearah bayangan itu dan sungguh tidak terduga jika ia mendengar rintihan sakit karenanya.

"A-aduh.. o-oi.. Midoriya.. ini aku, Kirishima."

"K-Kirishima- _kun_?!"

Izuku lantas bergerak kearah Kirishima yang tengah terduduk diatas lantai dan mengusap sebelah pipinya yang nampak memerah. Izuku bersyukur jika ia tidak kelepasan menggunakan _one for all_ nya. Jika iya.. entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan pipi sebelah kanan Kirishima. Lagi pula, bukankah Kirishima dapat mengaktifkan _quirk_ nya? Yah.. kalau itu yang terjadi, sudah pasti tangan Izuku yang menjadi korban bukannya pipi milik Kirishima.

"M-maafkan a-aku Kirishima- _k-kun_."

Izuku menundukkan kepala dan duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Kirishima. Mau bagaimana pun, Izuku tetap merasa bersalah. Bagaimana bisa ia memukul teman sekelasnya sendiri?

"Ahaha! Aku tidak apa, Midoriya! Sakit yang seperti ini adalah makanan sehari-hariku!" Kirishima berujar bangga dan mengaktifkan _quirk_ nya, membuat tubuh bagian atasnya mengeras.

"U-um.. S-sekali lagi, maafkan aku Kirishima- _kun._ "

Kirishima tertawa dan menarik tangan Izuku untuk bangkit dan mengikutinya untuk menaiki bangunan yang lebih tinggi.

"T-tunggu! K-Kirishima- _kun_?!"

Kirishima naik terlebih dahulu. Dengan cekatan kaki dan tangannya sibuk meniti tangga yang terbuat dari besi dan ketika sampai di tujuan, si helai merah api itu memberikan salah satu lengannya untuk membantu Izuku yang sedikit kesulitan untuk meniti tangga dihadapannya.

"T-terima kasih." Izuku mencicit.

"Bukan apa-apa, Midoriya! Coba lihat, kita mendapat pemandangan yang bagus malam ini!"

Kirishima mengedarkan pandangannya, di tempat yang mereka pijak kini bukan hal mustahil untuk mendapatkan panorama indah khas malam. Lampu-lampu dari setiap rumah yang bercahaya, langit yang nampak begitu dekat dan juga cahaya terang dari festival kembang api yang diselenggrakan tak jauh dari tempat mereka, semuanya nampak begitu keren.

"Wah... indah sekali.." Izuku mengikuti arah pandang Kirishima yang saat ini tengah menatap kearah cahaya kemerahan di tempat diadakannya _hanabi taikai_.

Kirishima tertawa keras menampilkan gigi-gigi runcingnya sementara Izuku memperhatikannya. Setelah dilihat, ternyata Kirishima mempunyai segaris bekas luka di dekat mata sebelah kanannya bukan?

Tanpa sadar Izuku mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh bekas luka itu pelan. biner hijauannya nampak khawatir dengan apa yang menarik perhatiannya hingga tidak menyadari gumaman samar pun lolos dari mulutnya.

" _Ne_ , Kirishima- _kun_.. apakah ini sakit?"

Kirishima membatu. Sebenarnya, ia tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuh bekas luka yang terdapat disudut kelopak mata kanannya tetapi kini ia membiarkan Izuku menyentuhnya. Mengapa?

Tak lama kemudian, Kirishima mendapati Izuku yang terlihat sadar akan sesuatu yang telah dilakukannya dan berteriak histeris,

"A-A-A.. M-MAAF ATAS KELANCANGANKU, KIRISHIMA-KUN!"

"T-tidak apa-apa, Midoriya! Ahaha.. bukan masalah besar, _man_."

Kirishima menepuk pelan kepala Izuku dan tertawa gugup. Dalam benaknya ia berteriak gila dan bertanya apakah baru saja ia merasa gugup? Mengibaskan sebelah tangannya pelan, Kirishima berusaha menormalkan suhu wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas. Ia sendiri penasaran, apakah warna wajahnya menyaingi warna rambut yang selalu ia pakaikan gel?

"Midoriya, ap—"

Perkataan Kirishima terpotong oleh suara kembang api yang kini meledak tidak beraturan diudara dan menampilkan warna-warni khasnya. Ia menoleh kearah Izuku yang nampak terperangah melihat kembang api yang berbentuk bulat mengembang bebas diatas langit.

Rona wajah dan senyum manis Izuku nampak sangat menakjubkan dimata Kirishima. Bahkan ia merasa jika pemandangan seseorang yang ada disampingnya lebih menarik untuk dilihat daripada kembang api yang ada di atas angkasa sana.

Secara tidak sadar, si helai merah pun mendekat kearah Izuku dan meraih sisi wajahnya dengan tiba-tiba lalu mengecup bibir Izuku dengan lembut. Tangan Kirishima berpindah ke tengkuk leher Izuku untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"...mmm.."

Biner emerald Izuku membola begitu melihat teman sekelasnya begitu dekat dan tengah menginvasi bibirnya. Sudut hati Izuku mengakui kalau ciuman Kirishima benar-benar hebat. Sungguh, ia tidak dapat merasakan kedua tungkainya sekarang. Selain itu... mengapa Izuku tidak menolaknya?

Begitu ledakkan kembang api berakhir, Kirishima pun melepaskan tautannya dengan bibir Izuku. Ia menatap wajah merona si helai hijau bergelombang dengan terkejut. Iris crimsonnya salah fokus dengan saliva yang keluar dari sudut bibir Izuku mengalir hingga lehernya.

"K-Kirishima- _kun_...?" Izuku menatap sayu Kirishima dengan nafas terengah.

Bagaikan tersambar petir, akhirnya Kirishima menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat. Ia berteriak panik,

"M-MIDORIYA! M-MAAFKAN AKU.. T-TADI.. A-AKU A-A-ANU—ARGH. POKOKNYA KUMOHON MAAFKAN AKU!, KAU BISA MELUPAKAN KEJADIAN TADI JIKA KAU MEMBENCINYA! LALU, YA! TAMPAR AKU SEBAGAI GANTINYA!J-JADI, M-MIDO—"

Izuku berusaha menenangkan Kirishima yang berteriak panik dan mulai meracau untuk menyuruh dirinya agar menyakiti lelaki itu sebagai balasan atas apa yang diperbuatnya. Perlahan Izuku menangkup wajah Kirishima dan saling menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kirishima- _kun_." Izuku tersenyum dan menjauhkan wajahnya untuk memandang Kirishima yang ternyata telah merona sempurna.

"T-TUNGGU KIRISHIMA- _KUN!_ B-BUKANNYA AKU INGIN MELUPAKAN KEJADIAN TADI T-TAPI—"

Izuku menggantungkan ucapannya, ia sudah pada batasnya. Ia menyadari jika apa yang dilakukannya baru saja ternyata cukup memalukan. _Apa-apaan dengan '_ Aku tidak apa-apa, Kirishima _-kun' itu hah?! Bukankah sudah jelas jika aku_ _ **tidak**_ _tidak apa-apa?!_

Kirishima berusaha menenangkan batinnya yang berteriak tidak terkendali.

 _M-Midoriya.. T-Tsundere chara?!_

Berdeham pelan, ia pun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya dengan volume suara yang terbilang kecil.

"K-kalau begitu, terima kasih. Midoriya. _J-jaa_ , aku kembali ke kamar dulu _ne_? Ingin ikut bersama?"

 _TTE—INGIN IKUT BERSAMA ITU APAAN?_

Izuku menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia berkata jika dirinya masih ingin sedikit lebih lama ditempat ini. Mendengar hal itu, Kirishima pun melepaskan _outer_ yang ia kenakan dan ia sampirkan dipundak Izuku.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kamar terlebih dahulu dan setidaknya pakailah ini, agar kau tidak kedinginan."

Izuku mengangguk kecil dan menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih. Setelah itu, derap langkah Kirishima pun kian tidak terdengar. Izuku mencengkram _outer_ milik Kirishima yang disampirkan di bahunya dengan gemetar.

"Kau curang, Kirishima- _kun_."

Mungkin ini salah Izuku juga karena terlalu memperhatikan Kirishima hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah terjatuh kedalam pesona lelaki gentle tersebut.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _a/n : sebenarnya Ao kepikiran ide ini pas dengar lagu Tokyo Summer Sessionnya Honeyworks wwww dan udah lama sebenernya pen bikin KiriDeku :") Maafkan Ao kalo ceritanya gajelas huhuhu_

 _well.. karena Ao pemuja sekte BowlDeku jadi siapapun semenya Ao terima saja asal Ijuku yang jadi ukenya /seuh /diinjek_

 _Last, Mind to Review?_


End file.
